High School Love
by Carson Jade Miller
Summary: a girl who falls for her step-brother's best friend.


**One day a girl was walking with her step-brother when he said " Selena did you hear about the new teacher?" " Joe, everyone knows about the new teacher." said Selena. Just then Joe's best friend, Kevin walked up. " Hey, Joe" said Kevin. " Hey, Kevin, Sel wait" called Joe when he seen Selena stared to walk away and he ran after her. " Sel walk with us" said Joe he loves her like his actual little sister. " It's ok I see Miley and Nick." said Selena as she walked to her best friends. Kevin walked up to Joe and asked " She doesn't like me does she?" " I don't know" ansered Joe.**

 **At school with Selena and her friends, " Hey Stakes, Do you think the new teacher would be good?" asked Miley." I don't know but if we don't go now we will be late" said Selena and Miley's other best frieend, Nick. " Yeah" said Selena and the ran to class. In class, " Class I'm your new teacher ." said the new teacher and Selena looked up, then Joe walked in with a new girl " and this is my Step-daugher Jojo." said Mr. Russso. Joe seen Selena's face and walked over. " Sel what's wrong?" asked Joe. " It's nothing go and sit with Kevinand Ashley." said Selena and Joe left worred about her.**

 **At lunch Joe was sitting with his girlfriend, Ashley and Kevin when Selena walked up. " Joe can I talk to you?" asked Selena and the walked off " what's wrong Sel ?" asked Joe " the new teacher is my dad and I'm going to chang classes" said Selena." but Sel that your faverte class" said Joe. " I know" said Selena.**

 **With Kevin and Ashley,Nick and Miley walked up. " Have you seen Selena?" asked Nick. " She over there talking to Joe" said Ashley. A few mintites later Joe and Selena walked back. " Sel whats Wrong?" asked Ashley. " Mr. russo is my dad and I'm chaning class" said Selena. " Don't Selena if you do then he wins" said Kevin and everyone knods their haeds." Ok, I won't" said Selena.**

 **after School with Selena, " Mom I seen dad to day" said Selena. "Where?" asked ,Selena's mom and Joe's step-mom,but he calls her mom and Selena calls Joe's dad,Dad. " He is the new teacher." said Selena. Just then Mr. Gray,Joe's dad and Selena's step-dad, walked in." Mom,Dad can I go over to Miley's?" asked Selena. " Sure Sweethart" said Mr. Gray. " Just be home for dennir" said .**

 **With Selena in Miley's room. " I think Kevin hates me" said Selena." I don't think so maybe you should tell how you feel" said Miley. " I don't think that is going to work he just see me as Joe's little sister." said Selena. Next door at Kevin's house with Kevin and Joe. " Is Selena dating Nick?" asked Kevin. " No him and Miley are dating why do you ask?" asked Joe." Becuase I like her" said Kevin looking at Joe to make sure he wasn't going to git hit. "You should tell her, she is at Miley's right now so come by my house tonight and tell her." said Joe."Ok" said Kevin.**

 **Later that night, Kevin knocked on the Door and Joe Answored it."Hey Kevin, Sel it's for you" said Joe and Selena walked up and was suprise it was Kevin and Joe left." Hey Kevin whats up?" asked Selena. "I was worndring if you would go out with me?" asked Kevin." I would love to" said Selena as she kiss his talked for a couple of more minties and when Selena came in Joe asked smarking " What was that about?" " Kevin asked me out" said Selena smiling. " That grant" Joe also smiling he was happy to see Selena smiling.**

 **A couple of months later, Selena and Kevin are still dateing and are happer then ever. Selena,Miley and Nick have stared to sit with Joe,Kevin and Ashley and everyone is happy. One day at lunch with everyone Selena, Miley and Nick walked up talking about the up coming skatebording competition thay they are compining in." Hey guys" said Joe. Just then Selena callapsed. " Selena" yelled Miley and Ashley while the there guys ran to her.**

 **Later at the housptal with everone," Selena Russo?" asked the Docter. "How is she ?" asked Mr. Gray he looks at Selena like his daughter." She has cancr, we wont to keep her here over night." said the Docter." Can we See her?" asked Mrs. Gray."Of couse" said the Doctor" Dad she is going to be ok right?" asked Joe." Of couse she is " said Mr. Gray and the walked into Selena housptal Room." Hey guys what's wrong?" asked Selena." Nothing" said Joe." It's bad isn't it, please tell me" said Selena." You have cancer but you can beat it" said Joe. A couple of hours later Joe and Kevin was the only ones there because Joe is saying with Selena, and Kevin is driving his car." I love you" wisapered Kevin. and Selena smiled.**

 **A month later Selena and her mom was the only ones home when someone knocked on the door. Mrs. Gray when to aswncer it. " Jake what are you doing here?" Mrs. Gray asked Mr. Russo. " Stella,I came to see my daughter" said Mr. Russo. " Fine if she want to see you" said Mrs. Gray and she walked to Selena. " Selena do you want to see your Dad?" asked Mrs. Gray. " No, I don't" said Selena and Mrs. Gray walked back to Mr. Russo." Jake she dosn't want to see you" said Mrs. Gray. " I have a right to see her." said Mr. Russo with a raied voice. Just then Mr. Gray walked up. " Stella is everything ok" asked Mr. Gray. " James, Jake came to see Selena and she didn't want to see him" said Mrs. Gray. " I think you should leave" said Mr. Gray. " Mom, Dad I going to see Kevin" said Selena as she hugged Mr. and Mrs. Gray and walked away not even locking at Mr. Russo.**

 **With Selena and Kevin, " Selena whats wrong?" asked Kevin." My Dad, showed up and asked to see me and I didn't wont to see him" said Selena." Hey, Selena, Kevin" said Ashley as she walked up." Hey Ashley, where is Joe?" asked Selena. "I don't know isn't he at home?" asked Ashley. " He said that he was with you" said Selena. Just then Joe and a woman walked up." Selena I can expalen, This is my mom," said Joe. Selena ran home crying a few mintles later with Selena. Joe ran in and said " Selena I'm sorry" said Joe. " Why did you lie" asked Selena." Becouse I thought that you would think that I wouldn't care anymore but I will Aways care about you, you'er my little sister" said Joe. " It's ok Joe" said Selena. Just then Selena callapsed. " Selena!" yelled Joe.**


End file.
